Mother Approved
by LitLover 101
Summary: AU Requested fic made for Rune Saint. Esther Mikaelson has taken the time to reflect on Klaus' actions, and her own. Having chosen to forgive her son for murdering her, The Original Witch works to prove to her son that her intentions are pure. How far will she go, and what chaos will ensue?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **The**_ _ **Vampire**_ _ **Diaries**_ **, that would be Warner Brothers, otherwise Klaroline would have happened in a BIG way.**

 **Hello, my lovely readers. I want to thank Rune Saint, who gives me lovely ideas for fics, and say I hope you like this new tale. On with the show…**

Chapter 1: All is Forgiven

For over a thousand years Esther Mikaelson stood on The Other Side of the veil, separating the supernatural dead from the living—or sort of living—in some cases. She had plenty of time to create plans, make alliances, and to imagine what her initial contact with her son, Niklaus Mikaelson, would be like after he murdered her. Neither the mother, nor the son, could have seen how their reunion would change their lives forever.

Taking a deep breath, Esther centered herself. She stood just outside the home Niklaus had built for the family. Of course, his plans included his siblings, and excluded his parents. Well, plans could be altered. Esther felt quite sure that Niklaus would be happy to revise his own; once she re-entered his life. They had much to discuss.

After finding the calm she needed, Esther lifted a hand, and the front door opened. She could feel the collective tension emanating from her children as she entered the room in which they stood.

"Mother?" Rebekah looked dazed.

The others stood perfectly still, waiting to see what Esther would do.

Only Klaus' head bowed to her. She could see the same vulnerability that he showed as a child—during a bout of his father's anger—come to the surface. He feared her. "Niklaus, do you know why I am here?" Esther intoned, watching Niklaus, who refused to meet her gaze yet.

"You've come to kill me," Niklaus replied dully, his eyes lifting to peer into hers.

Esther took a sudden step forward and Klaus shrank back as if she might strike him. "No, darling. I have come to forgive you!" She cried, feeling almost giddy with all the years. Embracing Klaus, she felt him stiffen before he eased his arms upward to hug her back.

Esther could not remember the last time she'd hugged her children. But since she was trapped on The Other Side, she began to read books, over the shoulders of other mothers, and took notes. She'd watched how mothers had progressed over time. Apparently hugging might help Klaus feel less aggressive. He really needed his mother's love and support to feel less hostility toward the world.

"Does she have some sort of weapon that she's sticking in Nik's back?" Kol whispered to Finn.

"No." Esther withdrew from the hug and looked at her other children. "I want us to be a family again." She offered them a smile.

Rebekah moved to stand close to Elijah. "She's doing something with her face, brother," she hissed, giving Elijah a worried look.

Finn came to stand before her. "Mother, I am so happy you've returned to us."

"Yes. We're sure you are, you sycophant," Kol taunted Finn.

"Kol. Do not torment your brother," Esther said, giving Kol a sharp look and Kol bowed his head.

Finn gave Kol a smug look before turning back to Esther. "Shall I fix you a cup of tea, Mother?"

"Thank you, darling." Esther patted Finn's check before turning to Klaus. "Would you like a cup of tea, Niklaus? You look tired. Have you been sleeping lately? Of course not. You're ceaselessly planning. Now, that I am here, you must begin to take better care of yourself."

Klaus groaned as Esther took him by the hand, dragging him over to a couch, and pulled him down to sit beside her. "Mother. I really do have others things to be doing," he growled out.

"Like what?" Esther folded her hands on her knee. "Like sketching the pretty, little vampire girl. Or plotting against the people of this town." Finn returned to them, with three cups of steaming tea. "Thank you, Finn." She smiled at Finn before turning back to Niklaus. "You know what I think Niklaus?"

"No, Mother," Niklaus retorted with a sigh.

"I think that you need to understand humans better. And the best way for you to do that is to join them." Esther felt proud of her plan. It would be wonderful for the children to interact with humans, again, in a way that did not involve death, or, at the very least, mutilation.

"What?" Niklaus cried, his eyes widening.

"What's going on?" Kol came to join them, with Rebekah and Elijah.

"I have decided to send Niklaus to the local high school," Esther told them, turning to beam at her children.

"Are you mad?" Klaus demanded, shooting to his feet. "You expect me to go to high school?"

Rebekah began to laugh, and then she caught herself. "Wait! You're serious? Mother, Nik can't go to high school with me! He'll embarrass me!" She stomped her foot, and glared at Esther, pouting, just like she did when she was little.

"I am not asking," Esther said, smoothing her skirt. "After I find appropriate clothing, I am taking Niklaus, and Kol, to enroll at Mystic Falls High."

"I will not go! And you cannot make me!" Klaus thundered, getting up, and stomping out of the room.

Sighing, Esther turned to her remaining children. "Elijah. Finn. How do you feel about college?"

Elijah perked up and Finn looked confused. "College? What is a college?" Finn asked them, looking confused.

Kol plopped down on the couch and glared at Esther. "I understand why you're punishing Klaus, he killed you, Mother. But why me? What did I do? You can't honestly expect me to go to school with humans? And Bekah?"

Esther took Kol's hands in her own. "Kol, you've never acted like more than a fifteen-year-old. It is time for you to grow up, my dear boy. At a high school, you can make friends, and learn new skills."

"Like how to ruin others' lives, using social media," Rebekah sighed, studying her nails.

Kol looked at his sister. "What is social media?"

Esther stood. "I will go to my room, now, and I will see you in the morning." She had much to do that evening in preparation for the day following.

~0~

By the first light of day, Esther found Klaus had tried to escape the house. He had not been happy to find that she had sealed him inside his own bedroom. "You will not come out until you agree to go to high school!" she called to Klaus, who had begun to break all of his furniture in his fury. "It was either this, or trying to have you elected mayor, darling."

"I! Won't! Go!" Niklaus shouted, and Esther heard him tearing his bed apart before the window exploded.

Sighing, Esther moved the salt aside with her foot. "Very well then. You will never gain the things you truly want."

Storming out of his room, Niklaus turned to glare at Esther, his rage palpable. For a moment Esther believed that Niklaus intended on killing her, again. "What do you mean?"

"The spirits have spoken. You must attend high school," Esther informed him.

Niklaus stood for a long moment before he let out a laugh. "Oh, Mother, you are truly insane."

"No. Niklaus, I want what is best for you." Esther followed Klaus down the hallway, who continued to shake his head.

Stopping at the head of the staircase; Niklaus smirked at Esther. "What do you think my joining a mass of hormonal-driven youngsters will gain me? Hmm? Will it make me find my long-lost humanity? Long since forgotten. Which is all for the best; I would say. You're plan is a joke. And I am no longer amused. If you will excuse me."

"High school students talk, Niklaus. You will have knowledge of the whereabouts of those who interest you most: the doppleganger, Stefan Salvatore, Tyler Lockwood, and Caroline Forbes. You will not need to rely on the information of your sources, because you will be surrounded by those who speak of the activities of those who interest you most every, single, hour of the school day." Esther watched Klaus hesitate.

"Ah, yes. And I once taught at that insipid school. There was very little to learn from these children," Klaus retorted, moving down the stairs.

"Because you were a teacher. You were not one of them," Esther argued, following Klaus down the stairs. "Trust me, son, once you infiltrate their ranks, you will learn much more about them."

Gritting his teeth, Klaus stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He opened his mouth to add another protest; when Kol came bounding down the stairs. "No time to waste. I'd like to be enrolled as soon as possible."

"Are you bloody well kidding?" Klaus demanded of Kol. His eyes widening in astonishment. "Elijah, is there something in the water?"

Elijah came toward them. He wore a brand new suit and had a bag slung over his shoulder. "I don't know, Niklaus, I believe that Mother might be right. This could be an interesting experiment. We have removed ourselves from humanity for so long, a short adventure into the throes should not kill us."

"You're all mad!" Klaus shouted, throwing up his hands in disgust. "But far be it from me to stop you."

"Mother, I can't decide whether I should take a women's studies course, or communications," Finn called, coming to join them. He'd cut his hair and found new clothing. Pausing, he looked up from a catalogue. "Mother?"

"Women's studies," Kol advised, moving toward the door. "Because you're too dull, and no one would want to communicate with you anyhow."

"Kol," Esther groaned. Turning her attention back to Niklaus, who she knew would be the child she needed to focus on the most; she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please, do this for me?"

Klaus gave her a long look before he rolled his eyes. "The big pile of bodies will be no one else's fault, but those who chose to annoy me," he seethed.

"Yes!" Kol crowed. "Big brother is coming to school with me and Bex. Shall we bed her friends, like we used to? Kill the boys she fancies? Set things on fire?"

"Kol!" Esther cried.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Forgot you were here, Mother," Kol opened the front door and exited the house.

Esther and Klaus followed Kol outside. "Where is Rebekah?" she asked them.

"Decided to walk to school," Kol told her. "Probably be picked up by the only serial killer driving through town."

"Too bad for him," Klaus retorted and the boys chuckled. "So, Mother, what will you be doing while we're dwindling away our precious eternity with Mystic Falls youth?" He grinned and Esther turned to smile back at him.

"I will be joining you," Esther told them.

"What?" Klaus and Kol stopped in their tracks, to stare at Esther as if she were insane. "You can't be serious, Mother."

Pausing, just because she was enjoying the drama, Esther added. "Not as a student. I will be teaching Home Economics. Young people need guidance, and I seek to provide them with such."

"What in the hell is that?" Kol demanded, looking disgusted.

"Trust me. You don't want to know," Klaus replied, moving to slide behind the wheel of his car.

"And you will both be taking that class," Esther told them brightly.

"What?" Klaus snapped, popping his head back out of the car. "I can't take a class taught by my mother!"

"Afraid others will think you're mommy's favorite?" Kol inquired, grinning when Klaus shoved him into the back of the car. "Ouch!"

Klaus grunted as he slid into the car and Esther took a seat in the passenger side. "I will also need you to teach me to drive."

"No broomsticks this time 'round?" Kol called from the back.

This would be a long day, indeed.

~0~

Entering the school, Esther found a lot of the youth were staring at her and her two boys. Many of the young people's attentions were on Klaus and Kol. A few girls giggled and some of the boys glared.

"What are they doing here?" Caroline Forbes yelped as they passed by.

Bonnie Bennett caught Esther's eye and Esther offered the young witch a smile. "Nothing good," the girl replied.

"This is fun already," Kol said.

Klaus sighed. "Let this day end soon."

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" Caroline snapped, coming to join them as they entered the main office.

Esther decided to fill out the paperwork while the two chatted.

"Mother believes I can change my wretched ways by joining you. Here," Klaus' reply left the blonde girl huffing in distaste.

"Well, she'd be wrong." Caroline stopped speaking and Esther turned to look back at her. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Mikaelson, but this is all…so…wrong." Without another word, Caroline strode out of the office.

Kol let out a laugh. "Who is that? I like her already." His eyes moved over the girl's departing form and Klaus emitted a growl. "Down, boy."

Finishing the paperwork, Esther turned to her boys. "Good luck."

"Where are you going?" Klaus demanded.

"Teacher's lounge. I have a class to prepare for," Esther replied. "Good luck with your first day, Niklaus." She noted the furious look on Niklaus' face, but she knew she was doing what was best for all of them. They needed to get into touch with their human sides. Or, as in touch with them as was possible for a group of thousand-year-old creatures, who killed millions of people over centuries. But she had faith in her family. They could be good. Or better. Or not so bad. Or die trying.

 **Let me know if you want to see more.**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my lovely readers. This is a present to the fans of the Original family, Klaroline and the TVD-verse fam! On with the show…**

Chapter 2: Home…Economics…?

Absurd. The whole concept of Niklaus Mikaelson, the most fearsome creature of the supernatural world joining the roiling multitude of Mystic Falls High's population. If Klaus could think of a more absurd image he might find a white oak stake and be done with it. However, he wanted to find what his mother's plans were. And this seemed like as good a place to start as any…

"I can't believe that Klaus is here," Bonnie Bennett whispered to Elena Gilbert. Klaus could feel the witch's and doppelgänger's eyes boring into the back of his head.

Perhaps there was a silver lining in this horrid joke. Being able to annoy the doppelgänger and her friends by encroaching on a space they thought he would not enter. This left him smirking until a book thunked down on his desk with a loud bang.

"Rebekah," Klaus groaned, sitting back in his seat and twirling his pencil between his fingers, thinking of stabbing one of the little humans through the carotid, just to add a bit of mayhem into his daily schedule.

Rebekah glared at the girl, Melissa something, who sat beside Klaus, and had been trying, in vain, to not stare at him. "Excuse me!" Rebekah snapped at the girl.

Melissa blinked at Rebekah. "I'm…I'm sorry." Stumbling to her feet, she grabbed up her things and hurried to find a new seat.

Leaning closer to his sister as she took her place behind him, Klaus said under his breath. "She was to be a mid-day snack. Now, whatever shall I do?" He eyed Melissa and her new seat with undisguised hunger the poor girl probably mistook for lust.

"Sorry, Nik. I didn't feel like sitting too close to Mother," Rebekah's gaze fell on Esther who busily set her things about the teacher's desk. "What do you think she has planned for us?" Pursing her lips, Rebekah turned to give Klaus a level look.

"She's probably planning on killing you in your sleep," Caroline Forbes said, coming to stand over them. "And, Klaus, you could try not to drool over Melanie. If you think you're going to be snacking away on my team, you've got another think coming, buddy." Flipping her blonde locks over her shoulder, she stalked back to sit with Elena and Bonnie.

Klaus turned in his seat to watch Caroline with admiration he rarely felt for another living soul. Caroline, for her part, acted as if Klaus were not even there. "And she said you were drooling over the appetizer. Too bad she doesn't know she is the main course." Rebekah's words slowly entered Klaus' mind.

Snapping to attention, Klaus turned to sit forward and set his sights on his mother. "Do not mistake my intentions, sister, I am simply curious that one so young can be so impervious to my allure."

Snorting, Rebekah shook her head. "Perhaps girls of his time have finally gained some sense." Her low chuckle made Klaus slam his hand atop his desk. Several younger people turned to stare at him, much to their error.

With one look from Klaus, the little humans turned away from Klaus' blunt look. Only a fool would stare into the eyes of a hungry wolf.

Before Klaus could ask Rebekah if her words were a challenge, his mother interrupted his thoughts. "Hello, students. My name is Esther Mikaelson and I am your new home economics teacher."

Esther offered the class a smile before continuing. "Now, I will need to familiarize myself with all of your names. Who would like to begin?"

"Where's Mrs. Bradley?" Caroline asked, her arms folded over her chest.

"I'm sorry, Ms…" Esther smiled at Caroline and Caroline shifted on her seat, her eyes moved to Klaus before she sat up with a prim look on her face. For an instant she reminded Klaus of girls from the nineteenth century. She would look lovely in a corset and Klaus would not mind when she fell into his arms, thanks to the constricting garment.

"Forbes. I'm Miss Caroline Forbes." Caroline returned Esther's smile with one that looked like a cat who wanted to eat a little mouse it had just spotted.

Klaus grinned, waiting to see how this played out. "Ah." Esther nodded. "Yes. Well, Ms. Forbes. I'm not familiar with this Mrs. Bradley."

Caroline scoffed and looked at Elena and Bonnie. "She was the woman who used to teach this class. She's been here since my mother was a freshman."

"Oh." Esther nodded. "Right. Well then, I will have to speak to my colleagues and see if any of them have word of this Mrs. Bradley's whereabouts. Until then, you will have to suffer through my techniques. I'm sure I can win you over. Trust me, Caroline, you will be spellbound."

"Did she just threaten you?" Elena hissed to Caroline, a look of worry on her face.

"She can bring it," Caroline retorted, her eyes narrowing as Esther turned to the other side of the room.

Snickering, Rebekah looked to Klaus. "Things are finally getting interesting around here."

Rolling his eyes, Klaus returned to his watching their mother. She gave every sign of sincerity, but Klaus wasn't buying her story, not just yet anyway.

Students offered their names and Esther stopped on Elena. "And you are?" Esther asked, like she didn't know already."

"Elena Gilbert." Elena tucked her hair behind her ear in that way that many humans might find endearing and Klaus had seen too many times. He knew that Elena Gilbert was not the innocent lamb that she and others knew her to be. This did not bother Klaus. He intended on ending her before she fulfilled her true potential.

"Bonnie Bennett," Bonnie said as Esther's eyes landed on her. She stared back at Esther with a challenge in her eyes. Klaus rather liked Bonnie, although he'd never admit it. She would grow to be very powerful and cared far too much for her little friends, the reason she might not live to see her hundredth birthday, but it was an admirable trait. It also served a purpose. Loved ones, always leverage.

The list of names continued until Esther found Rebekah. "And this, class is my darling daughter, Rebekah Mikaelson."

Rebekah smirked at the class. "Charmed, I'm sure," she said, eyeing the class as if she might eat them."

"We know who you are Rebekah," Caroline snapped, huffing.

Esther looked to Caroline. "I'm sorry, dear. Is there a problem?"

Caroline tapped her fingers on top of her desktop. "Well, there is because Rebekah's been here, before, but she had to take a trip, thanks to a friend."

Turning her seat, Rebekah almost made it into an upward position when Klaus caught her arm. "A friend?" Rebekah hissed. "Try back-stabbing little bit—"

"Rebekah, enough," Esther said, laying her hands atop her desk. "Please, let us finish with the introductions before we move onto the more interesting parts of the class, shall we?"

Folding back into her seat, Rebekah glared at their mother but did not open her mouth again.

Esther returned to collecting students names the way that Stefan Salvatore memorized the names of his victims. Speaking of the Ripper, Klaus felt shocked that Stefan was not in this insipid class. And where the bloody hell was Kol? Was he not going to endure this torture with them?

Right on cue, Kol came into the room, whistling a merry tune from three hundred years ago. "I once knew a merry maid with a merry –" Kol stopped and looked around the room. "I'm sorry. I'm late. Got lost and had the loveliest young woman helping me around –."

"Kol, stop prattling on and take a seat," Klaus snapped, kicking the one in front of him.

Kol grinned and walked down the aisle to fall into the seat in front of Klaus. "Hello, mother," he greeted Esther with a wiggle of his fingers.

Rebekah's eyes landed on the red substance on Kol's fingers. Eyes changing, she shot to her feet and ran for the door, disappearing.

Looking at his fingers, Kol grinned. "Sorry. Bit of ketchup." He began to lick his fingers while Caroline's nails dug into the top of her desk and Bonnie stifled a gagging noise.

Elena looked uncomfortable as Kol grinned at her and Klaus kicked the back of his seat. "Problem, brother?" Kol inquired, that idiotic grin that gained him a hundred plus years in the coffin, on his face.

Klaus leaned closer. "Careful, Kol. You might not wake up in your comfy bed tomorrow; if you displease me."

Taking the hint, Kol turned to focus on their mother. "What are we up to?"

"Roll call," Caroline snarled.

"Um. That sounds, boring," Kol looked around at the other students. "Whose up for this thing called a field trip? We can go to the local museum and you can see how Nik once dressed."

"Shut it, Kol!" Klaus snapped.

"He fits in well," Bonnie sighed.

"He does." Elena did not seemed impressed.

Esther looked at the students who had broken into a distracted chatter on the merits of a field trip getting them out of the school versus going to a museum which they did not care for. "Students, we are not done yet," Esther clapped her hands, gaining their attention. "Right. Kol Mikaelson. And Klaus Mikaelson. My other children, who I am sure you have not met yet."

"Some of us have," Caroline muttered, sending a glance Klaus' way.

Klaus stood and waited to applause while Kol got to his feet and bowed dramatically to the amusement of the children present. Giving Kol a dark look, Klaus retook his seat. When Kol continued to act up, Klaus kicked him in the back of the leg and watched Kol fall into his seat.

"Now, that we all know each other by name, I would like to begin a discussion on the most necessary of biological urges: procreation."

"Bow chika-bow-wow," one boy began to sing and stood up to thrust his hips in a crude manner."

"That's a rather poor show, mate," Kol said. He stood up and began to give his own demonstration.

Rebekah had re-entered the room. Spotting Kol's performance, her hand went to her mouth and she ran from the room once more. Poor Bekah.

"Go Magic Mike!" one of the young women in the last row cried, pulling out her purse and removing a ten dollar bill.

Kol's eyes lit up. "You get paid for this kind of thing?"

"Kol, stop that. This instant," a flustered Esther demanded, her hands on her hips. "I will not tolerate this conduct in my class."

"Then leave, mother. They're enjoying themselves and I may make enough money to buy my own house at this rate," Kol cried with glee as more girls pulled out money.

Esther lost her temper then and a few words of Latin sent everyone into their seats. All eyes turned to her and she smoothed her dress. "As I was saying, we will be talking about procreation."

"You mean sex?" Klaus couldn't help himself. Since he would never be able to procreate, he thought it enjoyable to watch his mother squirm.

Gaze falling on Klaus, Esther nodded. "Yes. Sex has quite an impact on procreative efforts, doesn't it?"

"Not always. Today we have IVF," Caroline said, sitting forward and folding her hands on top of her desk. "There are a lot of people who can have a baby without ever having to be in the act."

"Really?" Esther moved around her desk. "You have to direct me to texts on this IVF."

"Better yet, I can direct you to the internet," Caroline got to her feet. "If you don't mind." She waved a hand at the front of the class and Esther nodded her ascent.

Walking to the front of the room, Caroline took a seat behind the desk and turned on the computer. She did a quick google search and came up with articles, pictures and videos. "See." Caroline looked over her shoulder at the projector. "We can just kill the next hour watching a film on the subject."

Esther looked fascinated. "Anyone can have a baby?" She looked at the doorway as Rebekah came in. Klaus frowned at the way his mother's eyes sparkled as she looked at Rebekah and then at the IVF video. Dead uterus, he wanted to scream at his mother. Not a viable option. Do not fill poor Bekah's head with absurd notions.

~0~

The class moved toward its end and Klaus felt his relief building. He could no longer cover his disdain of this day. He wanted nothing more than to cleanse his palate of high school.

Unfortunately for Klaus, this was only second period. And his mother was not done with him just yet.

"Students," Esther called. "Before you leave, I have something for you. You will require a partner in this. And I will be assigning your partners." It was that last part that made Klaus seethe. If Esther thought she would be forcing him to spend time with one of these children and that he would drain the life of them, she was fatally mistaken.

Pulling out a large bag from a closet behind her, Esther began to pull out dolls made to look like babies. "These are your new children. As we continue our discussion on procreation, you will be taking one of these, adorable dolls home to care for as you would your own child."

Smiling, Esther held out a doll. "Who would like to go first?"

"I want one!" Rebekah cried. She marched to the front of the classroom and took the doll in her arms. "Aren't you cute?"

"Isn't it though?" Kol chuckled.

Consulting a list of names, Esther's eyes moved around the room before she settled on her victim. "Elena, you will be joining my daughter in this experiment."

"Mother?" Rebekah cried. "There are plenty of males in this class who would be happy to father my baby."

Several of said males nodded and high-fived each other. Klaus glowered at them.

"Rebekah, if this video has taught us nothing, it is that a happy couple comes in all forms." Esther gave Rebekah a look of admonishment. "Unless you would prefer to be a single mother. It is really your choice."

Sighing, Rebekah gave Elena a long look. "Try not to kill it," she snapped before she turned her back on her new domestic partner. Klaus already felt the love radiating between the two enemies.

"Bonnie Bennett. You will be partnering with Gregory Philips," Esther said. Bonnie looked more pleased than Elena had. Which did not say much for Gregory.

Names flew by and then Caroline's was announced. Caroline walked to the front of the room and took the doll. She gave it a sad look before waiting to hear who she was stuck with. Her eyes passed right over Klaus like he wasn't even there.

"Your partner is Klaus Mikaelson," Esther stated.

"What?" Caroline screeched, turning on his mother.

"You can have Kol instead, if you like, dear." Esther waited for Caroline who turned to look at Kol.

Kol grinned at Caroline. "I would like, very much. What a tasty bit you are."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline huffed. "Fine, Klaus, catch!" She tossed the baby like it was a mere football and Klaus caught it with ease. "I need to go upchuck my breakfast," Caroline muttered.

Grinning, Klaus looked at the doll. He found himself smiling at it. If he had been told that he would be part of a bonding experiment with Caroline, due to his mother's machinations; he would not have believed it. Now, he felt himself secretly pleased with how things were turning out. Or not so secretly.

"What a cute piece of plastic," Kol cooed at the doll. "What shall you name it Nik? Nicole?"

"Shove it, Kol," Klaus grumbled.

Esther was finished up with the fake babies. "Oh, Kol. It looks as if we're off by one. So, you'll be enduring the hardship of a single parent as a teenager."

"Surprised that reality did not exist for you, brother," Klaus stated, eyeing Kol who glowered at him.

Kol made his way to the front of the classroom. "I'm sure I will not be single for long. Some lovely woman will want to be the mother of my baby."

Laughing, Rebekah patted the back of her own off-spring. "Ha-ha-ha!"

"Laugh now, be sorry later." Kol followed Rebekah out of the classroom.

When Klaus exited the room, he came face-to-face with an enraged Stefan Salvatore. "Whatever you're planning on doing around here, forget it, Klaus," Stefan hissed in Klaus' face.

"Ah, Ripper, upset I am invading your territory, mate?" Klaus smirked back at his sometimes friend, sometimes enemy. "And it's my mother you can thank for my presence here."

Stefan shook his head. "Don't try anything."

Opening his mouth to reply, Klaus watched his baby puke on Stefan. "Well, that is more of an answer than I expected from her. Excuse me, my new baby girl needs cleaning up. And we must find her mother."

"Mother?" Stefan grunted.

"Caroline," Klaus retorted.

Grinning, Klaus continued down the hallway as Stefan called after him. "What in the hell are you doing, Klaus?"

Stefan would just have to wait and see. They all would. Klaus included. Because even Klaus had yet to take the next mental step in his game. But they needn't worry, he would always find himself ahead of them when it counted.

To further his confidence levels, the doll let out a shriek and Caroline whirled on her heel to stare at it. Apparently Caroline's vampirism had not ended her maternal instinct. "Caroline, darling, the baby wants you."

"Get that thing away from me!" Caroline yelled at him.

"But it loves you!" Kol called, coming to join them. "Say "Hello to Auntie Caroline, Benjamin."

"Benjamin?" Klaus looked confused.

"It's got a name on its butt," Kol shoved the baby's butt in Klaus' face before it decided to pee in his face. "Oh, it take after me."

Caroline let out a laugh. "Okay. Now that I enjoyed."

"What's your baby's name?" Kol demanded, trying to undress the doll, right there, in the middle of the hallway.

"Kol, stop that!" Klaus demanded, pulling his doll away.

Caroline folded her arms over her chest. "Originals, playing with dolls. Now, I'm going to die laughing." Turning away from the brothers' she laughed her way down the hall.

Klaus let out a groan of disgust and went down the hallway. "It's okay, darling, she doesn't mean to make light of us," he whispered to the doll.

"Yes, she does," Kol replied with glee.

"Shut it, Kol," Klaus snarled. He would dagger his brother today, or tomorrow, or the next day, definitely before the week was out.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Answers to guest reviews:**

 **Annie: Thank you! I hope you like this chap, too.**

 **Guest: I promise that there's a lot more chapters coming.**

 **Guest: Yes, Joseph does not high school-aged. Someone—in the fic—will point out the age problem and there will be a solution introduced, probably something that Klaus will not like, at all.**

 **Isa: Thank you! I hope you're still enjoying the fic.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT NOTE: As of now, June 8, 2019, I will be focusing on a story per week and trying to finish up my fanfics by the end of 2020. If you would like info on a fic, please, PM me, or drop me an anon on Tumblr queenofthedramedies, a link is on my profile page.**

 **Hello, my lovely readers. Sorry about how long it took for this chapter to get done, hopefully the next one will be up no later than two months from now. On with the show…**

Chapter 3: Baby, This Is for You

It was infuriating. First, Esther freakin' Mikaelson appeared in their school. Then Klaus. It had been bad enough when it was just Rebekah, determined to steal everything Caroline worked for over a decade to achieve, but now Caroline's whole world seemed to be filled with Mikaelsons.

Well, you know what? That was fine with Caroline. Because she knew exactly how she would drive the Original Hybrids off of her turf. And that plan began tonight…

~0~

"Miss Forbes, what a lovely surprise," Elijah Mikaelson, as polite as ever, answered the door to the Mikaelson residence and Caroline offered him a cheerful smile.

"Hello, Elijah. How are classes?" Caroline asked, just as politely.

Elijah's brows rose before Caroline added. "Everyone pretty much knows everything that everyone ever does in this town. So, it did not go unnoticed when one of the new, eligible bachelors started attending Whitmore college. No doubt they'll thank you; you're going to make their attendance rates rise." Turning her focus, Caroline peered around the foyer. "Is Klaus home?"

"Yes. Yes, he is," Elijah said. "Forgive me. I did not know you were looking for him. Would you like to come in?" He held out a hand, waving for Caroline to enter the house.

Caroline felt a pang of envy. She always felt a pang of envy when she entered into Klaus' domain. She loved the house. Hell, she loved a lot of things that Klaus had a hand in—if you did not account for murdering people she cared about or scaring the hell out of others—but he sure knew how to throw a party and he had really great taste in…everything. Yup. Envy.

"Caroline!" Klaus appeared with a smirk on his face. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You have my baby," Caroline snapped, folding her arms over her chest.

Elijah's eyes widened. "You have a baby? Niklaus, you have taken Caroline's baby? How many times have I told you to stop taking people's children over the centuries?" Elijah berated Klaus.

Caroline's eyebrows rose and she felt words forming in her mind as she tried to process the idea of Klaus stealing kids. Really? What in the hell was wrong with him? Other than everything, but his taste. Maybe he had a whole orphanage full of delightful children.

"I did not take a real baby," Klaus said smoothly, still smirking. "This time."

Again, Caroline felt a need to shake her head, which she did and walked past Klaus. "Where is it?"

"I thought you didn't want it!" Klaus called as Caroline headed for the grand staircase and he trailed behind her, Elijah behind his brother.

"Niklaus, I still do not understand. How could you have Caroline's baby, if she does not have a baby? Is this some kind of philosophical conundrum that I must work out?" Elijah demanded, catching Klaus by the elbow and turning his brother to face him.

"Elijah…" Klaus began to argue with Elijah as Caroline kept on, down the hallway, deciding that this felt like a good time to snoop into the confines of the Mikaelson homestead. Maybe she could find something to use against Klaus while she was here.

Seeing an unlocked door, toward the end of the hallway, Caroline figured it was Klaus and decided to open the door. "Get out!" Finn bellowed, closing his computer and Caroline let out a giggle. Looked like Finn found HBO and was using it for what many people used it for.

"Hello, Caroline. How delightful of you to make an appearance," Kol said, his hand on Caroline's shoulder.

Turning around, Caroline opened her mouth to snap at him when she saw he was naked. "Oh, my God! Kol! Seriously!" she shouted, slapping a hand over her eyes and she moved toward the other side of the hallway.

It was only when a door closed that Caroline opened her eyes and found she was trapped in a bedroom with Kol. "Get away from me!" she screamed at him and Kol laughed hysterically.

The door came off its hinges and Klaus looked from Caroline to a naked Kol and then Kol went flying out of his bedroom window. "Ow!" Kol bellowed. "I was just playing with her, brother!" Kol screamed up at them.

"Play with yourself! That's all you're good for, according to several sources from the 11th and 13th centuries!" Klaus shouted back.

Kol let out a snarl of rage, appearing in the broken window frame. "You take that back, you blasted wanker! You know that those witches were just angry because I jilted them!"

"It's nice to call people names, Kol," Caroline reprimanded Kol.

Kol groaned. "They were witches. I prefer witches. Do not try to shame me. Love means you can screw whomever you want, or was that Rebekah." Klaus sped over and shoved Kol back out of the window. "That was worth it!" Kol shouted.

Sighing heavily, Caroline shook her head. "Can we, please, talk about why I am here?"

Elijah appeared in the door. "So, mother expects the two of you to care for a plastic doll, to show you how life would be if you had children of your own? Does she not understand that her turning us into vampires prevents us from creating other life forms? Unless you count plants. I have quite the garden, toward the back of the house, if you'd like a tour, Miss Forbes."

"Elijah, go chase a doppelgänger!" Klaus snarled, taking Caroline by the hand and dragging her through the house. He stopped inside another bedroom and closed the door. "Where were we—" he began when a knock on the door interrupted them.

Klaus let out a hiss and then opened the door. "Yes?" he snarled.

Caroline's brows shot upward when she saw Esther on the other side of the door. Esther's face went from blank to happy, maybe a little too happy and Caroline wondered about her new teacher's extracurricular activities that involved witch-y herbs.

"Niklaus, I heard from Kol that you were home," Esther said, beaming and kissing Klaus on the cheek before pushing past him and beaming at Caroline. "And Elijah told me that Caroline was present. Hello, Caroline. Did you enjoy today's class?"

"Yes, Mrs. Mikaelson," Caroline replied. "It was very… informative." She plastered on a smile and wondered when she could enact her plan or whether she would have to wait for some other day, one where Klaus' family could butt the hell out of her plans.

"Mother, Caroline and I were having a conversation," Klaus began when Esther held up a hand, silencing him. Klaus walked to his bed and sat down, sulking. It might have been cute if Caroline didn't want to throw him through a window.

"Yes, Mother," Klaus mumbled.

Esther turned her attention to Caroline. "I wanted to ask what your plans are, for tonight, dear," Esther said.

"Oh? Tonight?" Caroline looked at Klaus. "I have a looottt of homework to catch up on."

"Oh, that is too bad. I thought you might stay for dinner." Esther frowned and Caroline thought about this offer. If she could not get rid of Klaus tonight, maybe she could collect information, over the course of dinner and then she could execute a plan to get rid of him.

"You know, I can get that homework done before school," Caroline said with a smile.

Esther looked at Klaus who looked equally pleased. "Good. I will have an extra place set." Turning around, Esther went to the door. "Please, remember to get to bed before midnight, Klaus, you have school in the morning." She left the room and Caroline let out a laugh at the sight of Klaus' look of fury.

"Now, you really do look like a high school boy," Caroline grinned at Klaus whose color slowly returned to normal.

Standing up, Klaus' eyes flicked from the floor, to Caroline. "What is it you wished to speak with me about?"

Caroline opened her mouth when someone knocked on the door and then pushed it open. "Nik, I'm inviting a few friends over, for a party this weekend and…" Rebekah stopped speaking when she saw Caroline and then she smiled in a way that sent Caroline's nerves on fire. "Oh, look at the two of you, all cozy in my big brother's room. How the gossip mill will love to hear this."

Grinning, Rebekah started to leave when Klaus sped across the room and caught hold of her hair, pulling her back into the room as Rebekah batted at his arm. "Nik let me go! I just went to the bloody salon, you bloody arse!"

Klaus let go and pinned Rebekah to a wall. "You will not discuss what you saw, or I will put you back in your box, are we clear, sister?" he questioned Rebekah with a gleam in his eyes.

"This is so not necessary," Caroline called to Klaus. "Everyone knows I don't do guys who don't shave."

"What?" Klaus and Rebekah exclaimed.

Caroline shrugged.

Letting go of Rebekah, Klaus waited until Rebekah was gone. "Now, we cannot be interrupted, once again, perhaps we shall talk about—"

Another knock came at the door. "Go away!" Klaus shouted.

"Niklaus, I need to talk to you. It is urgent!" Elijah called through the door, continuing to knock.

"Klaus, just talk to your brother," Caroline said.

"I talk to him enough," Klaus retorted with a surly expression.

Elijah continued to knock. "Niklaus?"

"Fine!" Klaus growled. He stomped over to the door and jerked it open. "What do you want, Elijah?"

Elijah looked from Klaus to Caroline. "I feel that there was a misunderstanding, earlier, in which you took my inviting Caroline, to see my garden, as some kind of romantic overture, which I assure you both, it was not. I do not come on to high school girls."

"And I don't date men who are like a billion years old. Although you do shave," Caroline cocked her head to the side, examining Elijah's jaw.

Klaus let out a snarl and slammed the door in Elijah's face. "You. Wanted. To. Talk. To. MEEEEEEE!" he cried, his eyes wide with fury.

Caroline took a seat in his desk chair. "Not if you're going to be rude I don't." She folded her arms over her chest and waited for Klaus to react.

"Rude?" Klaus cried, waving his arms in the air. "I am being 'rude?'"

"Yes. Elijah was trying to apologize for a misunderstanding and you slammed a door in his face." Caroline watched Klaus begin to seethe.

"Well, I am sorry, love, if I did not react accordingly." Klaus blew out a calming breath. "Elijah!" he called.

"Yes?" Elijah called back, obviously not having left from his previous position.

"I am sorry," Klaus said through the door.

"I know," Elijah replied.

"No, he isn't!" Kol and Rebekah shouted back.

Klaus let out a series of curses before he walked over to his closet, entered it and returned five minutes later, with the doll that was supposed to stand in for their spawn. "You wanted to talk about this?" he asked, waving the doll, by its arm at Caroline.

"I thought you were bonding with it," Caroline snapped, rolling her eyes.

"I gave it room," Klaus retorted, setting it on the bed, facedown.

Caroline scoffed. "Your closet?"

"It's larger than your bedroom," Klaus told her, smirking.

Caroline sneered and got up. She opened the closet door, gaped and then closed it. "Ugh." Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she continued. "I have made a list of things you will need to deal with and for the baby. I intend on being a modern, career woman and I cannot stay at home and take care of…that."

"What am I to do?" Klaus demanded, taking the list Caroline withdrew from her pocket. He purposefully caressed her fingers with his own before his eyes widened at the list. "This is preposterous. I have things to do too! How do you expect me to get anything done?"

Caroline shrugged. "Make it work. Women have dealt with parenting and trying to have lives for centuries." Turning, she headed for the door. "By the way, I really do have a lot of homework. Please, make my excuses to your mom."

"Caroline!" Klaus cried. "According to this list, tonight is your night!"

"We'll switch for the weekend!" Caroline called over her shoulder, speeding out of the house, a grin on her face. Klaus would lose it by tomorrow, and good-bye, Mystic Falls High.

 **Answers to guest reviews:**

 **Guest: Thank you. I hope you like this chapter, too!**

 **Guest: Thank you. Sorry about the long wait, I hope this chapter did not disappoint.**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my lovely readers. Rebekah discovers Klaus secret to eternal youth and it's not brought to you by Oil of Olay. On with the show…**

Chapter 4: The Fountain of Youth

After a thousand years, Rebekah Mikaelson finally had a place that she could wander the halls without fear of running into one of her many brothers. Until their mother returned and ruined her happiness by placing Klaus inside her school. It was bad a bloody enough having to be in classes with the likes of Elena Gilbert and company, but this…this would not do.

"MOTHER!" Rebekah shrieked, causing Kol to look up from his children's cereal with a gleam in his eye.

"Whatever is the matter, sister? Bring home a suitor and mistakenly turn on a lamp? He took one look and ran for the hills as the Americans say?" Kol's brows rose and a little smirk played on his lips until Rebekah snatched the milk carton off the table and threw a spray of liquid over his head.

"Rebekah!" Elijah cried, coming into the room, his messenger bag hanging from his shoulder, and a look of annoyance on his face. "Please, do try to refrain from destroying the house in my absence, will you?" he said, frowning at the spilled milk.

"'Llijah, look at what she did to my new shirt?" Kol cried, holding the sopping mess out from his chest. "I really liked it and I thought the ladies of Mystic Falls High might enjoy meeting a man with a real flare for fashion."

"Oh, where did you find the poor chap?" Finn asked, coming into the room to stand beside Elijah.

"What poor chap?" Esther asked, clipping her hair behind her head. She looked at her children. "Oh, Kol, do go upstairs and change. You're going to be late for school and my colleagues tell me there is a real problem with tardiness and today's youth."  
"Shows how long you've been in the ground, Mother," Niklaus said, striding into the room.

"Will no one tell me where this man with the sense of fashion is?" Finn asked them. Then his phone rang and he snatched it out of his pocket. "Sage! Hello, darling! Kol's found a fashion-sensible man and I wanted to ask him for tips. Where do you believe Kol has hidden him?"

"Ah, I see all is right with the world," Klaus said, snapping his plastic baby to his chest and looking pleased with himself, as usual. "Finn is inadvertently burning Kol and Kol is covered in some kind of liquid. My home is a mess and my family is all over my kitchen. Must be a Monday."

"Mother, I must talk to you," Rebekah snarled out between clenched teeth.

"Rebekah, it must wait. I have papers that I still have yet to grade." Esther said, shaking her head. She opened the fridge and removed a bagel and cream cheese. Sitting the bagel on a plate, she whispered a word and it toasted itself before a knife came flying by Kol's head which he blinked at. She began to spread the cheese. "Kol. Shirt. Or would you like my help?" Esther asked as the knife flew into the sink.

"Bloody hell!" Kol groaned, jerking his shirt off and stomping out of the room.

Klaus grinned. "Someone knows how to make an exit."

"GQ?" Finn was saying. "Really? And I can just pick one up at the grocery? How convenient? What else might I pick up? Pig's blood?"

Rebekah began to feel a rage coming on as Esther continued to chew, Klaus tried to be witty, Elijah worried about some book he might have left in his room concerning some bloody, long-dead philosopher that only five people in the entire world cared for.

"Finn, be a dear and get a mop," Esther said.

"Right," Finn was saying as he disappeared.

"Mother!" Rebekah yelled, slamming her hands down on the kitchen table.

"What is it?" Esther asked, looking concerned.

"How about this one?" Kol barged back into the room in a new shirt.

Klaus let out a laugh. "You look like you're going to audition for a musical about Liberace."

"What's wrong with that? And who the hell is Liberace?" Kol demanded, sulking and crossing his arms over his chest. "Bonnie Bennett was admiring a man in a shirt just like this one."

Klaus sighed. "Let's go and have a talk while Bekah denounces our mother for what wrong she's committed this time."

When the room had cleared, Rebekah placed a hand on her hip. "What have you done?"

Esther looked at her bagel. "Would you like one?"

"Not that," Rebekah spat out, arms folding over her chest. "Bloody Nik. How could you send him to school with me?" she demanded, hearing a whining tone entering her voice, Rebekah pouted. "This is all I had that was my own, Mother. And people have begun to talk. They say that Nik looks like someone's dad. He does not look like be belongs in my school. Please, end this nonsense."

"He looks too old to be going to the high school?" Esther replied, her brows coming together. "Oh, dear. I hadn't thought of that. Thank you for informing me, Rebekah. I will have to fix this problem. Soon."

"You're welcome, Mother." Rebekah brightened, feeling like her logic might have worked on her mother. "I'm going to school. Don't wait up for me tonight. The girls and I are planning a little soiree while the boys have to deal with the babies." Really, Rebekah planned a party to make the other girls like her, whether they wanted to or not. With Nik out of the way, Rebekah felt her path to popularity would be cleared.

Things were finally working out in Rebekah's favor. The thought made her smile.

~0~

"Who is the hot new guy?" Mandy Sinclair inquired, tilting her head and tugging at the bottom of her ponytail.

Another cheerleader paused and bit her lower lip. "I don't know, but I'm feeling hungry," she said with a giggle.

Rebekah stood, angling the upper half of her body to look around the girls who stood in front of their lockers. What in the world were they talking about? Then Rebekah caught sight of her brother. Oh, no. She thought Esther got the message this morning.

Fine. If Mother would not listen to reason, then Rebekah would have to deal with Niklaus on her own. Stomping toward her brother, Rebekah let out a gasp when another girl rammed an elbow into her side and swept past Rebekah to stop in front of Klaus. "Hi, I'm Sasha. You must be new. Can I help you find a room?" She placed a hand on Klaus' arm and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Oh, ick," Rebekah groaned.

"Tell me about it," Caroline's voice shocked Rebekah. "Why is he even here?" she demanded, turning to give Rebekah a look like Rebekah had plotted this whole scheme out.

Sighing, Rebekah pursed her lips. "I'm sorry, Caroline. I have other places to be." Although Rebekah did not like her brother's presence and wanted to stake him, that did not mean she would give information to the enemy team so they could harm him. "See you in class."

~0~

Rebekah tried not to look up when she saw Klaus coming into the library. All day long she'd seen the little humans fawning all over him. She did not know what was worse, Kol not knowing why people kept laughing at his shirt or Klaus' sudden spike in popularity with MF High's youth.

"Bekah, are you hiding from me?" Klaus demanded, pulling out a chair, turning it around and sitting down. "I understand hiding from Kol's shirt, but what have I done to upset you, sister?"

"This is my time, Nik! And why do they fancy you?" Rebekah cried, glowering at Klaus.

"New cologne," Klaus offered with a smirk. "Oh, Rebekah, you know that I've always made women swoon."

Scoffing, Rebekah rolled her eyes. "No. There must be something else. Something more. But I can't place my finger on it." She watched a girl walk right into a book shelf and then let out a cry of shock. She caught Klaus looking at her when she blushed a deep crimson and then scurried away.

"Let's worry about one thing at a time, sister. Like helping to get Mother out of this school, shall we?" Klaus inquired.

Eyes meeting her brother's, Rebekah smirked back at Klaus. "Music to my ears."

"How could you let me make a fool of myself all day!" Kol shouted, storming toward them. He placed his hands on hips.

"I tried to explain why the shirt would not work for you, Kol," Klaus replied but Kol held up a hand.

"I have a date. With a very nice boy named Zack tonight," Kol snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do not say a bloody word," he snarled at his siblings. "This is part of a long-term scheme to win the heart and body of Bonnie Bennett."

Klaus held up a hand. "Kol, you do remember your anatomy, correct? Heart is part of the body?"

"You little," Kol growled, his hands extended when a librarian came over to them.

"You must be quiet in the library," she warned them, waving a finger at them.

Rebekah placed a finger to her lips and offered the woman a smile. The librarian scowled at them before striding away.

"Ah. I finally found a job for Finn." Kol said, pointing a finger at the librarian. "He can eat that one and replace her."

"Oh, please, we all know that Sage would eat the woman and Finn would feel like he could not take the job. Let's work on a real plan, like helping Nik to get himself and Mother out of this school."

Klaus let out a cough. "I said: Mother. Not me, Bekah."

Rebekah waved a dismissive hand. "One thing at a time. Right then, Kol, can you figure out why the girls are all fascinated with Nik all of the sudden? Now that you're dating boys, I feel you might be able to figure it out."

"Boy. I'm going on one date, with one boy." Kol cupped his chin and examined Klaus. "Nothing new. Same inability to use a razor. Same bags under his eyes from restlessly plotting against us. Same surly turn of the lip. Yes, same old Nik."

Klaus sneered at them. "I think you're both jealous," he told them, folding his arms over his chest. "You just don't like the fact that the children here like me better than they like you lot." He looked from Rebekah to Kol. "Well, then I have lunch with my pack. Have a good day at school."

"Go to hell!" Rebekah called after Klaus. This earned another "hush" from the librarian. "Kol, I know something is wrong here. And I will not allow this to rest."

"Right," Kol nodded. Rebekah glanced at Kol who was examining himself in her compact and applying a new coat of mascara. "What?" he demanded, smacking the compact shut. "I just want to look my best." Smirking at Rebekah, he leaned back in his seat. "I have an idea."

"No, you may not use my blush," Rebekah retorted.

Kol rolled his eyes. "As if I would. You know I'm a winter and you're a summer." He glanced away before adding. "I believe we should have a popularity contest. Whoever loses must leave the school without question."

"Shall we tell Nik about it?" Rebekah inquired.

Kol shook his head, a devious grin on his face. "Where's the fun in that?"

Rebekah leaned back in her own seat. "You're on, brother."

~0~

At the end of the day, Rebekah intended on getting home early to get ready for her little soiree where she would begin her work to win this contest. Then she heard Elena say to Stefan. "It must be a spell."

"What's a spell?" Caroline asked, coming over with Bonnie.

"Klaus. How is he looking so…young?" Elena shook her head. "It doesn't add up. I mean, yesterday," she paused to brush her hair behind her ears and to add to the drama of her big reveal, her eyes wide as she spoke her last words, "he looked older. Now he looks…"

"Eighteen? Maybe," Bonnie finished. "At least to the humans he does."

"Oh?" Caroline's brows went up. "Hotter? Or notter?"

"Depends on your preference," Elena said, shrugging. "Kind of prefer older Klaus. He's more distinguished."

"Elena!" Caroline cried.

"Lena likes them old," Bonnie muttered, earning a glare from Stefan.

Leaning against the locker behind her; Rebekah let out a hiss. That was it. Mother had cast a youth glamour on Klaus. Bloody hell. Her bet with Kol might have already hit both of them in the arse if they could not reverse the spell and soon. Mother…

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Answer to guest review:**

 **TigerArrowgirl: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chap, too!**

 **Peace,**

 **-J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my lovely readers. Elijah works on a way to help the entire family. The family does NOT feel it's helpful! On with the show…**

Chapter 5: She's NOT Another Doppelgänger

Since the return of their mother, Elijah Mikaelson had been attempting to distract himself with the life he would have had—had he still been human—in today's world. Who knew what his mother planned? Right now, Elijah decided to hit the Pause button on the unerring over-protectiveness of his family. It felt like time for Elijah to explore a little piece of the world for himself. This began with college.

Narrowing his eyes, Elijah peered at his creation. As it turned out, Elijah had a true gift for engineering and had decided to join a workshop. Technically, Elijah took over a workshop. According to his professor, Elijah's exceptional rare talent earned Elijah the right to said shop.

~0~

"Mr. Mikaelson, what are you up to?" their professor inquired, nudging his glasses up his thin nose and peering at the engine that Elijah worked on.

"This is a new engine for a car. It will be on the outside and uses the rays of the sun to transport modern people to-and-fro," Elijah said. He watched his professor's eyes widen.

"Do you suppose it works?" the professor inquired, folding his arms over his chest.

Elijah shrugged. "One way to find out."

~0~

The next day Elijah took his professor and several of his more daring classmates on a ride around the campus using his solar-powered car. "Yes. Well, then," their professor said as Elijah pulled to a stop. "What to do when the sun is not up or when it is not strong enough to power the vehicle? What if it stopped in the middle of a road?"

Elijah nodded. "I am also working on a lunar-powered engine. Of course, there will be a need for an alternate power source that would work in the manner that a back-up generator would if all else fails."

The professor simply blinked at Elijah as Elijah spoke. It did feel nice to be able to use his long years on the earth to help the humans who did not have such experience.

~0~

At the current moment Elijah sat in front of his creation, examining it and wondering if it truly would be a help around the house. He knew that Niklaus and Rebekah might object, but Elijah believed that they would be won over by the skills his creation had.

"Elijah, are you ready to go home for the day?" Finn called, startling Elijah from his reverie.

Looking away from the creation, Elijah rolled his eyes when he noted Finn's fingers dancing over the keys to his cell phone's key board. "Truly, Finn, what is so interesting about that infernal thing?"

Finn glanced up. "Sage is teaching me a skill. She calls it: Sexting. It's rather enjoyable. You should try it when you get done playing with the girl-bot."

"What?" Elijah's brows furrowed and he glared at Finn. "I am not 'playing' with my creation."

Finn smirked and that made Elijah even angrier. "Sage says—"

"Nothing good shall come from the words 'Sage says,' Finn, so, do be a dear and choose your next words carefully." Elijah got up from his stool and placed a sheet over the head of his creation. Finn kept his mouth shut and went back to his phone. "I am taking her home. Do not make this into another crude joke."

"Hmm…" Finn shook his head and turned away from the doorway.

Rolling his eyes, Elijah decided to ignore Finn's behavior. There would be much worse to come.

~0~

The next morning, Elijah felt happy. He planned to unveil his creation to the family on a weekend. Getting up, Elijah stretched and went over to flip the switch under the shirt of his creation. Switch flipped, eyelids fluttered and a set of warm brown eyes met Elijah's. "Hello, Elijah. How may I help you this morning?"

"I intend to get ready for the day and then we will go downstairs. I would like to introduce you to the family. I'm sure they'll enjoy you as much I do." Elijah told her, cupping her cheek and smiling.

"I hope so, Elijah." She smiled back, cocking her head to the side.

"Sit while I take a shower," Elijah told his creation.

"Yes, Elijah." She sat, her hands folded in her lap.

Going into the bathroom, Elijah turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm. He got inside the shower and began to lather up. One of his hands went to grab for a shampoo when the bottle moved against his hand. His eyes popped open and he saw his creation smiling at him. "What are you doing?" he asked it.

"You needed this? Correct? I wanted to help you with the task," the creation replied, smiling happily.

"Thank you. Please, go into my room and wait for me," Elijah replied. He did not remember programming it to do that.

Coming out of the shower and going into his room; Elijah found a suit lying on the bed. "Is this to your pleasure, Elijah?" the creation asked, sitting on the chair it sat on before.

"Yes…" Elijah looked at the suit. "Thank you."

"Shall I help you put it on?" the creation inquired. It got up and moved toward him, trying to take his towel off.

"Oh! No!" Elijah cried, grabbing the towel before it could fall. "I will go into the bathroom and come back in a moment."

"Okay," the creation replied with another smile.

Elijah scooped up his suit and then went back into the bathroom. He sped through the act of dressing and then returned to his room. He found no one there. "Hello?" he called, looking under his bed and in the closet.

A scream from the kitchen alerted him of where his creation might be. Elijah groaned and sped down to the kitchen. "What in the hell is she doing here?" Rebekah shouted, waving a butcher knife at Elijah's creation. "Get the Dopple Bitch out of here!"

"Rebekah, what is wrong?" Klaus came into the room. His eyes widened when he saw Elijah's creation. "Katherine," he snarled. He sped over and took hold of Elijah's creation by the neck. "How dare you invade my home?" he growled out.

The creation reached out and took hold of Klaus' hand, bending it backwards until a painful crunching sound could be heard. "Elijah says that hurting women is wrong. You are wrong. Apologize, stranger."

"That is Niklaus!" Elijah cried.

"You want him to apologize, yes, Elijah?" the creation asked, still holding to Klaus as he knelt on the floor, looking somewhat pained.

Kol decided to join them at that moment. "Oh, look, Mother, a doppelgänger is attacking Klaus. Must have woken up in an alternate universe. How fun!"

"Not helping, Kol!" Rebekah snarled out. Her eyes darted from the creation, to Kol and then to Elijah. "How could you, Elijah, and how is she doing that?" She waved a hand at the creation who still had Klaus kneeling on the kitchen floor.

Elijah groaned. "Ka-El-Ta—Um—Maria… Please, let go of Niklaus." He waited for his creation to let go of his brother.

Once Klaus was on his feet, Elijah looked at the rest of the family. "I'd like to call a family meeting. Please, follow me, so I might explain Maria's presence."

The family made their way to the Great Room and Elijah waited until they had taken a seat. "Finn!" Elijah bellowed. His eyes went to the ceiling. After a moment Finn came into the room. His eyes were glued to his phone.

"He's going brain-dead," Kol remarked to Rebekah.

"Deader," Klaus added with a grin. "Apparently it's contagious, if Elijah's latest act is any clue."

"Niklaus, hear Elijah out," Esther said, shaking her head at Klaus. She placed her hands on her folded knees and then nodded at Elijah.

"Thank you," Elijah said. He looked at his family expectantly while they stared back with mixed expressions of outrage (Rebekah and Niklaus), boredom (Kol and Finn) and curiosity (Esther). "I would like all of you to meet my creation…Maria. Maria," Elijah held out a hand and waited for Maria to come to stand beside him. She turned to beam at the family. "Maria is a robot. I made her in my engineering workshop. She is an extra-credit project, and, with any luck; more Marias can be made to make the modern household more efficient."

Elijah smiled at his family, waiting for them to praise him. He was wrong.

"Are you insane!" Rebekah demanded. She shot to her feet. "You want to send a bunch of Katherines out and into the world! Do you have any idea what that would look like!"

Elijah glanced at Maria. "Rebekah. Her name is Maria. Not Katherine."

"Nik, she looked just like Katherine! Yes?" Rebekah glared at Klaus who folded his arms over his chest and nodded. "See! I demand that you break that thing down for scrap metal and make something useful with her. Perhaps can openers."

"Rebekah, allow Elijah's new toy some time before you make a decision," Esther advised. She smiled at Elijah. "He's simply trying to help us."

"Yes. With a maid that he'd like to –" Kol began when Elijah snarled back.

"Shut it, Kol!" Elijah sent Kol a dark look.

Maria jumped in. "Shall I stop him from speaking, Elijah?" She offered Elijah an innocent smile before she headed toward Kol with a menacing look.

"I like her better already," Rebekah said drily as Maria chased Kol through the room before Kol could hide behind Elijah.

"Make your toy behave! Roll over, Maria!" Kol shouted from behind Elijah before ducking behind his older brother.

"Maria. Stop," Elijah said.

Maria stopped in her movements and relaxed. "Can I retrieve anyone a drink?"

"Drano?" Klaus inquired.

"You would like a glass of Drano, Niklaus?" Maria turned and started to leave.

Rebekah snickered before Elijah jumped in. "That's enough. She is not a toy. No, Maria. Niklaus does not want to drink Drano. Please, take a seat."

Maria moved to take a seat beside Rebekah who jumped to her feet and moved closer to Klaus. Sighing, Elijah decided that things would improve as Maria interacted with others. Or so he hoped.

~0~

Early Sunday, the doorbell rang. The family was in the Great Room. Esther had gathered them together to discuss attending a Mystic Falls Event.

"Sounds boring," Klaus said.

"Caroline will be there," Rebekah and Esther said before eyeing each other.

Finn giggled at his phone.

Kol examined his new mascara. "Another coat won't hurt."

Elijah shook his head as the doorbell went off. "Maria, will you get that?" He wanted to continue the discussion about the event. Perhaps it would do them good to join the citizens of the town in their folly.

A scream from the front door made the vampires speed to the door. "What in the hell is she doing here!" Caroline Forbes demanded, eyeing Maria warily. "I thought Katherine was gone!" She turned a dark look toward Klaus. "Found a new way to make hybrids with turned vamps now?"

"No." Klaus chuckled. "This is Elijah's toy. Maria. She's meant to serve us."

"Oh?" Caroline eyed Maria. "You're here of your own free will?" she asked Maria.

"She's a hunk of scrap metal, Caroline," Rebekah retorted, arms folded over her chest. "The only thing she wants is an oil change."

Kol grinned. "Bekah's just jealous. She always liked being the fancy toy that men ogled and could bend to their wills."

"No one is bending Maria to their will," Elijah said.

"Does she have a will of her own?" Klaus inquired. "She seems to be programmed to do whatever you'd like."

"Oh! Thought!" Kol called out, holding up a hand.

"First time in a century. Go ahead. Wait! It might be original," Rebekah added with a smirk.

Kol scoffed. "Unlike your outfit. Didn't I see Caroline in that, last week? Or was that Elena?"

Rebekah's cheeks heated and she ran for the stairs.

Kol laughed before saying, "Elijah, here is a suggestion for your next project: Make Niklaus a Caroline-bot that won't run at the sight of his mug."

"I will dagger you for the rest of eternity!" Klaus shouted making Kol laugh.

"Is Bonnie around?" Kol asked Caroline. "I want to discuss the new Vogue layout with her."

"Here's a Hot Tip: Bonnie's not into you!" Caroline replied. "Why don't you ask Elijah to make you a Bonnie-bot?" After saying this, Caroline shook her head. "No. Do not do that!" But she was too late because Kol had already sped off. Probably making sketches of the Bonnie-bot.

"Sorry. Would you like a cup of tea?" Esther inquired.

"Or a glass of Drano? Niklaus likes those," Maria suggested.

Klaus groaned. Caroline let out a nervous laugh. And Elijah decided that perhaps he might want to continue tinkering with Maria's programming. Just to work out a few glitches. Perhaps he should also consider styling her in a manner that would not scare his guests and his family, too…

 **Hope all of you have a happy and safe holiday season!**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **-J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, my lovely readers. This is a whole lot about Kennett, a possibly Evil baby doll, Elijah's sexbo-Maria, and some other characters. On with the show…**

Chapter 6: For You, Darling

Bonnie Bennett sat on a couch in Klaus' house. Kol peered through the railing from the overhang at her. He could see Bonnie becoming uncomfortable. Her eyes went to where Kol was spying on her. She didn't see anything, because he whooshed out of the area before returning to his room. Checking his hair, his man-gloss, and adjusting his not-a-blouse-thank-you-Klaus; Kol felt certain he was ready to begin his evening for-two with the adorable witch with the sharp tongue.

With a smile, Kol sped down the hallway and into the great room. "Hello, darling!" he called out.

Bonnie let out a cry of shock and whirled around to face him. She held one of the plastic dolls that his mother forced on all of her unfortunate students. They were truly ridiculous. Except for when you were asleep…Kol could swear that just last night he'd woken to the sounds of little feet pacing about frantically. Getting up, he'd looked around and found the doll back in its car seat. During the day, Kol forced the thing off on Bonnie. A witch would know what to do with a demon-spirit in a doll.

"Hey, Kol," Bonnie replied. Her chilly expression did not deter his enthusiasm. "What do you want?"

"I thought we might have dinner," Kol replied. "Shall we?" He waved an arm toward the hallway.

"Why?" Bonnie continued to hold the doll in front of her. Did she think the thing was a talisman against vampires? More like it would suck her soul out while she slept.

Frowning at the doll, Kol edged toward Bonnie. He held out a hand. Bonnie glared at his hand as if he meant to touch some part of her before it seemed to dawn on her that he wanted the doll. "Oh, here. Sorry. I'm hogging her." She offered Kol the doll like it might be a real-life child. Bonnie's eyes rounded when Kol took the thing by the arm, holding its plastic limb between two fingers and keeping it two feet from his body. Kol made his way over to the car seat and dropped the doll inside. Spinning on his heel, he offered Bonnie a wide smile. "After you."

"What are you doing?" Bonnie cried. She hurried over and adjusted the doll inside the car seat and then buckled it while making the odd sounds humans liked to make with their young.

Kol folded his arms over his chest. "I believe dinner will grow cold if you keep codling it."

Head spinning—like Kol suspected the doll's had just last night—Bonnie shot Kol fiery eyes and a jutted chin. "You should be ashamed. What has this baby done to you?" she demanded, chucking the doll under the chin and smiling down at it.

"You mean: What does it intend on doing to me? Other than giving me a wretched night's sleep? Do you know how much concealer I had to snatch out of Bekah's cosmetic's bag this morning? Enough that she couldn't come across as the human she is not. And I had to spend the lunch period assuring the squad that: 'No, Bekah, is not a zombie. Or contagious!'" Kol placed a hand on his hip and tossed his head to the side. "The things I do for this family."

"What?" Bonnie looked up from rubbing the doll's fake stomach. "Are you hungry?" she asked it.

"For fresh human hearts?" Kol inquired with a bright smile.

Bonnie turned her head to glare at him. "Kol, I don't know your mom all that well, but I think she meant for us to take this thing seriously. Now, if you don't care, Monica and I can go home."

"Monica?" Kol frowned. "Is she the grumpy one, with the ponytail that Caroline said needed to stop using so much perfume?"

Frowning, Bonnie picked up the car seat. "Monica is the baby." She glanced down at the carrier. "You said we're going to eat. I hope you made sure that there would be something for her, too." She set off for the hallway.

Kol rolled his eyes. "I don't have the souls of the recently dead on-stock. Perhaps we can ask Nik, when he gets home," he muttered behind Bonnie's back.

Bonnie paused in the hallway. She looked back at Kol who held up a hand and then opened the door to the dining room. He stood aside for her to go inside. His eyes went down to the doll whose eyes had begun to glow red and its lower lip pulled back in a sneer, much like Klaus' did when Kol used Klaus' bath soap. Werewolves, always so territorial about so many things.

Kol hurried after Bonnie to pull out a chair. "Where's dinner?" Bonnie asked Kol as she sat the car seat down in the chair he'd pulled out for her and pulled out a chair next to the car seat.

Sighing, Kol reached in his pants' pocket and removed a lighter. "It's on its way," he replied. Flicking the lighter on, he offered Bonnie a smoldering smile as he lit the two candles that stood between them on the table top.

A moment after Kol lit the candles, the door opened and a woman came in with a tray. Bonnie was busily fussing over Rosemary's Baby. Kol must find a nice way to thank Niklaus for showing him that movie, like tearing the heart out of his favorite hybrid.

The woman hummed a song in Romanian while setting the tray down on the table top. Kol blinked and shook his head. He would need to ask Elijah to fix that. Finishing whatever she'd been doing to the Bad Seed, Bonnie glanced up and then screamed: "Elena, what are you wearing?"

"That's NOT Elena!" Kol cried, letting out a laugh. "She's Elijah's new toy. Don't worry, darling. She's harmless." He unfurled a napkin and set it beside his plate. "So far as we know…"

Bonnie shook her head. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the robot with a dawning sense of horror. Why she did not look upon the monster in the car seat with the same look, Kol really couldn't say.

"Why would Elijah make a robot that looked like…her?" Bonnie whispered to Kol who shook his head.

"I think he's gotten so horny that all he can do is create dopplewhor—" Kol began to say when someone came into the dining room. "Speak of the devil. Hello, Elijah." Kol picked up his fork and waved it at Elijah. "Sorry. There's only enough for two."

Elijah placed his hands on his hips. "Kol, what are you doing with Maria? You know she's not a toy."

"Elijah, Niklaus said that I am a: 'Dumb, mother—bleeping, sex-bot, and I can bleep myself," Maria informed Elijah with a straight face. "I'm not sure what those words mean? However, he seemed to be displeased when I threw his most recent piece of artwork in the fireplace."

"Why did you do that, Maria?" Elijah asked, still looking at Kol. And Kol wasn't the one who had been using profane language toward Elijah's new lady love with removable bits, and addable bits? Oh, Kol now had so many questions.

"Rebekah told me that Niklaus was spending too much time making his work of the angry blonde girl…Caroline. She said it would make lovely kindling. So, I took one of the paintings and put it in the fire. I thought it would please Rebekah. She seems to fear me."

"Loath, darling," Kol called out.

"Loath? I do not understand this word," Maria cocked her head to the side; her eyes began to flash code. This made Bonnie's eyes flash alarm. "Now, I think I understand. This is like hate. Humans feel hate toward many things. Then they kill those things. Should I kill something, Elijah?"

Kol let out a laugh. "Now, she sounds like Katherine! Brilliant!"

"What is wrong with you?" Bonnie demanded, glaring at Kol.

Maria looked at Bonnie. "I detect your feeling of hate toward Kol. Would you like me to kill him?"

"Sometimes," Bonnie replied, glowering at Kol who let out another amused giggle.

Maria looked at the tray. "Someone hated this fish?"

"No. No one hated the fish," Elijah said.

"We love the fish," Kol said. "Bonnie, may I have your plate?"

Bonnie pushed the plate across the table and did not breathe a word.

Maria continued to stare at the fish. "You kill what you love? Will Klaus kill Caroline?"

"Probably," Kol mused. He placed fish on Bonnie's plate and then scooted it over to the young witch. He should not have been shocked when Bonnie picked it up and tossed it at his face. However, he did feel sorry about the blouse. He'd found it on sale, and all the girls on the squad said it brought out his eyes.

"Does Bonnie throwing the fish in Kol's face mean she loves him?" Maria asked Elijah.

"I don't think so," Elijah replied.

"But she threw it at his face. I believe it means she feels some type of love toward him. I was watching a film where a woman threw an entire cake at her mate. Then they had sex. There was lots of nudity. Elijah, would you like for me to be naked?" Maria asked, beginning to unbutton her maid's uniform and Bonnie slapped a hand over Monica's eyes.

"Maria!" Elijah cried while Kol shook his head at the antics of Elijah and his new contraption with a fixation for porn. "Please, stop that!"

Maria stopped. "Do you not want to have sex with me? Am I not pleasing to you? Would you prefer to have sex with Bonnie?"

"No!" Bonnie shouted. "Sorry, Elijah."

"No offense taken," Elijah retorted with a sigh. "Maria, might we discuss this elsewhere?" He moved toward the door.

"Yes. But I have a soup that I must bring back before it grows cold. Martha Stewart said it goes best with the fish dish I prepared for tonight. And I believe that Kol will not be having sex with Bonnie if I do not ensure the soup is on the table soon." Maria was saying on their way out.

"What?" Bonnie cried. "Why would that hunk of scrap metal think I want to have sex with you? I thought you were gay! And afraid of fake babies." Her frown made Kol sigh.

"She's confused. I wanted for us to have a sleepover and Maria thinks that sleeping with someone always means sex. I blame Sage. I think she's causing Maria to become a nymphomaniac." Kol picked up his plate and moved it toward Bonnie. "If you'd like to try the fish…"

Bonnie looked at the plate. "I'm sorry about throwing my plate at you."

Kol shrugged. "You will not be the last person to throw food in my face, or toxic chemicals, if they have them on hand."

Bonnie shuddered before taking a bite of the fish. Her hand went to her mouth and her eyes lit up. "It is good."

"Is it?" Kol grinned, watching Bonnie and calculating how much longer he would have to wait before he announced that she had made him realize—after a thousand years—he was, in fact, pansexual. Her personality was simply irresistible.

"Soup to energize the libido," Maria announced, causing Bonnie to choke on her fish. "I also brought another plate."

"What is Martha Stewart talking about libido for?" Kol inquired.

"Not Martha. Britain's Sexist Chef," Maria told them. "It's a reality TV show. Rebekah watches it. She told Niklaus that he would never gain entry and Caroline found this amusing. I think Niklaus could be a contestant. Do you find him attractive, Kol?"

Kol's eyes rounded. "He's my brother!" he cried.

Maria blinked at him and her eyes turned code-y, again. "Only on _Game_ _of_ _Thrones_ is this acceptable. Reminder to self, watch _Game_ _of_ _Thrones_."

"Not season eight. That sucked," Bonnie advised, taking another bite. "This is too die for."

"Really? I thought I'd never get the chance," Niklaus entered the room with Rebekah. "On the other hand, Caroline is rather fond of you…" He offered Bonnie a devious smile.

"What are you doing here?" Kol complained, taking hold of his plate. Bonnie wasn't the only one who could hit people around here.

"We're bored," Rebekah said. "Oh, look, dinner." Her eyes went to Bonnie's neck who swallowed her new bite of fish.

"No!" Kol snapped, pointing at Bekah. He turned to Nik. "No!" Then he spotted Monica floating above the table in her car seat, with a hell-raising grin. "Definitely: NO!" he shouted at the fake baby.

"What is he rambling at?" Rebekah asked, glancing at the spot where the baby had been levitating seconds ago.

Kol rubbed his brow. "That's it! I'm going to my room."

He stomped toward the door but Kol heard Rebekah saying to Bonnie. "Did you know he joined the team today?"

"He what?" Bonnie cried out with a laugh. "Wow! Does Caroline know? She's going to lose it. She's trying to get to the championships this year, and she's not going to deal with Kol worrying about his mascara running in the middle of a comp."

Kol felt his lower lip wobble. Turning around, he stomped over to grab the car seat and wheeled on Bonnie. "I will not allow my Satanic off-spring to be raised by someone so intolerant. Say 'Good-bye,' to Mommy, Monica. Daddy will be joining the single parents club this school term." Looking down, he thought the baby smiled up at him and his heart grew half a size larger.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **-J**


End file.
